14 sins
by Suppy-san
Summary: Hohehim de luz y Dante vivían juntos hasta que un extraño incidente los izo separase y quedar en guerra por siempre….para esta guerra no usaron armas para destruirse el uno al otro si no que un “ejercito” de 7 homúnculos cada uno….
1. La gran pelea

Bien…es mi segundo fic…es mas profundo que el "amigos de la infancia" que por cierto léanlo ke esta bueno xD , ya y emmm bueno la cuestión es la siguiente:

Hohehim de luz y Dante vivían juntos hasta que un extraño incidente los izo separase y quedar en guerra por siempre….para esta guerra no usaron armas para destruirse el uno al otro si no que un "ejercito" de 7 homúnculos cada uno….se repartieron a los 7 pecados y cada uno debía crear o encontrar homúnculos los cuales utilizar, pero nunca se imaginaron lo que iba a pasar……..

**_Capitulo1: la gran pelea:_**

Edward Elric esta muy pensativo….sabe que su padre tiene una amante y lo peor es que este no lo esconde, de echo Edward la conoce y odia, tanto que idea un plan para sepáralos y hacer que sus padres vuelvan juntos de nuevo…..

-(para si mismo) piensa Ed piensa…..como hacer para que la vieja arpita esa de Dante deje a mi padre y el pueda volver con mi mama….mmmm, no se me ocurre nada, excepto que no tengo ideas…..bien veamos, en la telenovelas siempre hay cosas como esta….que habrá en la tele….(en la televisión) _"vamos piensa Maria de la Purísima soledad Juana bárbara Toledo Santillán del solar de la costa brava! (n/a: que largo su nombre ¬¬ xD) separar a la bruja de el mago bueno"… _jamás pensé que hallaría algo tan rápido o.o. "_se que ellos dos adoran a la fuente de magia…si pudiera tomar la fuente de magia y esconderla…la bruja culparía al mago bueno…y viceversa¡, si eso voy a hacer"._ Perfecto…la televisión no solo sirve para fundirse el cerebro seeee. Bien voy a casa de mi padre a buscar mi fuente de magia…..

Ya en casa de Hohehim y Dante (hay afiches de botellas de ketchup por todos lados…figuritas de ketchup marca "mayoa", "hell's man", y etc. de maracas, botellas vacías, en fin se notaba en el ambiente que ambos amaban este aderezo para comidas)

-hola Hohehim, no creas que vine a verte por voluntad propia…vine por que Al me lo pidió.

-bien…punto uno, no me digas Hohehim, dime papa, y punto dos, por que Al iva a pedirte que vinieras si el también esta enojado con migo?

-emmm….este…bueno…yo…..como quieres que sepa?

-no lo se por que no le preguntaste?

-no se me ocurrió…apropósito, la caminata hasta aquí me dio hambre…tienes algo de comer?

-no se, ve a la cocina y revisa el refrigerador….pero no te comas el ketchup¡¡¡

-bien..bien, no me como tu ketchup, (para si mismo) lo que por cierto me da una idea…al parecer encontré mi olla de magia….jejejeje….malditos viciosos…si quieren pueden hacerle un altar también…

Ya en la cocina Edward abrió el refrigerador y vio en su interior una brillante, atractiva, sexy, sensual y roja botella de ketchup, sin tener que pensarlo dos veses la tomo y la escondió bajo su polera.

-Hohehim, ya me voy en tu casa no hay nada que comer, y además ver tu cara me quita el hambre, maldito ¬¬

-no me hables así, y si quieres odiarme ódiame, me da igual

- a mí igual no me importa, lo único que has hecho es hacernos sufrir a mi a mama y a Al, sabes incluso no quiero verte mas en mi vida¡ kedate con tu perra esa de Wante o como se llame, adiós¡

-Edward ven aquí¡ no le hables a si a tu padre¡

Pero Edward no oyó las ultimas palabras de su padre, estaba demasiado feliz por haber encontrado su olla de magia y haber insultado a su papa, haberlo herido le causaba gran satisfacción. Cuando llego a su casa se preocupo de enterrar muy profundo la botella de ketchup.

En casa de Hohehim y Dante….

-querido donde pusiste el ketchup?

-yo no lo he tomado….de echo creí que tu lo avías echo…

-QUE¡¡¡¡ como que tu no lo tienes no esta en el refrigerador¡¡¡¡

-NO ES POSIBLE SI YO MISMO LO DEJE ALLI¡¡¡

-no me mientas Hohehim se que tu lo tomaste¡¡

-no es cierto yo no lo he tomado…de echo la ultima ves que lo vi tu lo tenias¡¡¡

-yo no he estado en casa en todo el maldito día¡¡, cuanto a que tu ex mujer Trisha entubo aquí ¬¬

- Trisha no quiere verme ni por televisión¡¡, además yo la amaba…si no fuera por ti yo todavía estaría con ella¡¡

-bien si quieres te vas¡¡¡ no me importa, pero antes de irte devuelveme mi ketchup¡¡

-CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE YO NO TOME EL KETCHUP¡¡¡

-HACEPTALO ESTUBISTE SOLO TODA LA TARDE ¬¬

-PERO NO HE COMIDO NADA EN TODA LA TARDE¡¡¡ SI QUIERES VE EL LAVA PLATOS…NO HAY PLATOS SUCIOS¡¡¡

-LAVASTE LA EVIDENCIA¡¡¡PERO YA VERAS ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI¡¡¡

-COMO…SI TU TOMASTE LA BOTELLA¡¡¡YO NO FUI Y SAVES QUE MAS¡¡¡ AUNQUE YO LA TUVIERA NO TE LA DARIA¡¡¡ JUNTA TU PROPIO DINERO Y COMPRATE UNA NUEVA¡¡

-ME ESTAS LLAMDO MANTENIDA¡¡¡ ESTO ES EL COLMO TOMA TU ROPA Y VETA A LA CALLE NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS

En eso entra Envy medio drogado y pasado a trago a la casa

-que pasa aquí por que están peleando?

-TU PADRE NO ME QUIERE DECIR DONDE ESCONDIO EL KETCHUP¡¡

-TU VISIOSA MADRE ME ACABA DE ECHAR DE CASA¡¡

-bien...(cantando) Hohehim se va, se va, se va Hohehim se va¡¡¡¡

-como? Pensé que me querías¡¡¡

-como voy a querer a la persona que me izo lo que soy, no soy humano¡¡¡ por tu culpa¡¡ y gracias a eso debo ahogar mis penas en alcohol y drogas¡

-bien Hohehim toma tu maletas y vete..

- en la semana los vas a visitar mi abogado ¬¬

-tu no tienes abogado

-ahhh pero puedo conseguir uno…

-si como quieras, ahora vete

-ADIOS¡¡ME VOY DONDE TRISHA¡¡

-JA TU CREES QUE ELLA TE VA A QUERER EN SU CASA?¡¡¡

-CUANDO A QUE ME TIENE COMPACION SI ME DISCULPO POR AVERME METIDO CON UNA BRUJA COMO TU¡¡¡

-SEE COMO QUIERAS (le cierra la puerta en la cara)

-(por detrás de la puerta) ya vera esa maldita mujer como me las arreglo…aunque la verdad Trisha no me va a querer en su casa nunca mas…bien voy a buscar un banco vació en la plaza donde pasar la noche….

Uf termine el capitulo 1 dejenme reviews


	2. La reunion

Capitulo 2 como ando de vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo para escribir

Dejenme reviews y etc…

c/a comentario del altor

**_Capitulo 2: la reunión._**

Dos días después apareció bajo la puerta de la casa de Dante una carta que decía: _" a la señora Dante sin apellido se le ha citado para el día 6/6/6 a una reunión con su pareja Hohehim de luz quien la acusa de blasfemia, robo, poner a su hijo en su contra y echarlo de la casa. La señora deber presentarse a la dicha fecha a las 12:00 hrs. en el tribunal de justicia con su respectivo abogado. Atentamente el abogado de Hohehim._

-(hablando sola) rayos¡ si consiguió un abogado después de todo ¬¬ y para lo que es peor me demando¡ que voy a hacer ahora¡, ni siquiera tengo un abogado¡ no puede ser¡ (recuerda algo) es cierto el primo de mi prima de tercer grado¡, el se graduó de derecho en la universidad de central lo voy a llamar (toma el teléfono) -_tuuu tuuuu_ – si hola Juan Gustavo, si hola soy yo dante te acuerdas de mi? Soi la prima de tercer grado de tu prima, si oye necesito un abogado urgente, mi ex me demando, reunión si aha voy en camino, adiosito .

Pasaron unos días y llego el 6/6/6, y no, no fue el fin del mundo, pero ese dia llegaron a un acuerdo….en la reunión…..

- bueno ya son las 12:00, y solo falta que llegue mi cliente el señor Hohehim, alguien quiere un café mientras esperamos

- no gracias, ese bastardo de Hohehim siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, debería comprarse un reloj.

-calma señora le aseguro que mi cliente tiene una excusa

12:30

- siento la demora, tuve un pequeño inconveniente con mi despertador esta mañana¡

- si claro siempre con excusas¡¡¡ nuca fuiste puntual y lo sabes perfectamente¡

- Dante cállate¡, no te demande para que me gritaras si no para que me devolvieras lo mió¡

- señores por favor cálmense, seguro podremos arreglar todo esto de una manera civilizada como personas decentes, salvo que su cliente se comporte como un mono

- no me a escuchado ofender a su clienta ¬¬

- cierto, cierto, bueno prosigamos

Silencio incomodo…..

- señores abogados nos dejarían solos un momento

- para que quieres eso primita?

- quiero conversar algo a solas con el señor de luz, ahora si me lo permiten los abogados

-( de mala gana los dos juntos) esta bien ¬¬

-bueno querido ahora que estamos solos, se me ocurrió una manera mucho mas divertida de arreglar este asunto…

-por tu cara no creo que sea algo bueno ¬¬

- yo encuentro que es una magnifica idea, y podrías recuperar el amor de tus tres hijos, y de tu esposa…que te parece?

- bien te escucho

- una batalla ¡ pero no con armas, usemos a los homúnculos

- ¬¬ me crees imbecil, son 7 uno de los 2 tendría mas y obviamente ganaría

- por eso mismo, al crear 7 mas tendríamos 7 cada uno y seria justo, te agrada la idea?

- acepto, pero que conste que es solo para recuperar el amor de mis hijos (c/a: pobre Hohehim, como lo va a ayudar eso en recuperar el amor de sus hijos?)

- bueno hora que aceptaste mi propuesta… vamos a sortearnos a los 7 homúnculos

- bueno pero no hagas trampa, yo parto sacando el papelito

- ajjj como quieras… dame tu gorro ( echa 7 papelitos y los revuelve en el gorro), saca

- ( muy concertado abre su papelito….) me toco wrath

- es mi turno…. Tengo a greed

- sloth

- siiii¡, envy es mió¡¡, se va a quedar con su mamita

- demonios... ahora como recuperare su amor u.u…. me toco glutony

- a mi pride, así que el ultimo papelito es tuyo, eso significa que deberé encontrar o crear 4 homúnculos mas y tu solo 3

- si lo se, también se sumar, el ultimo papelito es lust….

- esta todo resulto

- no, espera hay que fijar una fecha para comenzar a pelear

-que te parece en un mes mas

- me parece razonable

- bueno supongo que ya no te veré mas, le diré a los abogados que ya lo resolvimos y que pueden irse

- de acuerdo adiós….

Segundo capitulo terminado ,algun dia subo el 3


	3. Celos y Mnetira

OMFG! Por fin capitulo 3! Me avía demorado jaja ya pero sin nada mas que decir vamos al fic….

A y en este capitulo escribí los nombres de los homúnculos en español pq me dio lata escribirlos en ingles xD

Notas de la autora: mis palubrias extrañas OMFG Ho my fukin god!

OMFS! ho my fukin satan! xD

**Capitulo3: Celos y Mentira**

Bueno esta es la parte del fic donde Hohenhim hace su monologo…

rayos, aun me faltan 3 homúnculos! Que voy a hace, a este paso Dante me va a ganar , pero no me voy a arriesgar, crear 3 nuevos homúnculos es muy arriesgado….así que mejor me dedico a buscarlos y así tal vez en un año o menos ya tenga mis 7 homúnculos, y si no, me veré obligado a crearlos u.u, lo cual seria muy arriesgado, mil rayos no se que hacer ¡……ahora que recuerdo, tengo esos archivos de hace tiempo…esos que me robe de la mansión de Dante si ahí Sale información sobre posibles transmutaciones humanas realizadas enviaré a Lujuria y los demás a investigar…LUJURIA! GULA! IRA! PEREZA! VENGAN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!

-Lujuria: para que nos quieres?

-Hohenhim: que vallan a investigar, tengo unos datos de una posible transmutación humana en Xing…tu y gula irán a allá para investigarlo, si lo encuentran lo traes aquí, no importa como, si por tren, en un avión, pónganlos en cajas y róbense un auto me da lo mismo solo tráiganlo aquí! Entendieron

-L: que te hace pensar que lo vamos a hacer?

-H: que si no los hacen los mato ¬¬

-L: OMFG! Si me matas jamás seré humana! Lo are!

-GULA: y después me los voy a poder comer?

-L: ni lo pienses, estas a dieta!

-H: bueno que esperan váyanse ya! Ah y 2 últimas cosas, revisen en cualquier pueblo por el que pasen, puede que por ahí allá alguno ya creado, y la segunda, deben traerme un souvenir de Xing me servirá para mi colección de souvenir (n/a: jaja Hohenhim es muy infantil )

Lujuria y Gula se van un poco confundidos con esta extraña petición

-H: y ustedes…ustedes irán al sur busquen por donde sea en cualquier pueblo alguna transmutación humana les prohíbo volver con las manos vacías! Escucharon, no se atrevan a aparecer sin nada ¬¬,ah y lo mismo que a Lujuria y Gula, tráiganme un souvenir

-Pereza: como tu digas, con tal de salir de esta casa, si se le puede llamar así, consíguete algo mejor!

-H: no me alcanza para mas! Dante se quedo con la casa ¬¬ (nótese que el no sebe que Edward y Alphonse intentaron revivir a su madre, que ingenuo ¬¬)

-Ira: (con un tono medio de loco) si vamos a jugar con otros como yo! Si si si!

-H: o.o que le pasa el, le dite el ritalin? (ritalin es un remedio para gente iperquinetica xD)

-P: ¬¬ Dante no nos dejaba salir… y se puso contento

-I: mami, mami! A donde vamos a ir?

-P- ya te dije que no soy tu mami!

-H: bueno ya váyanse luego!

Mientras tanto donde Dante….

-Envidia: eres muy tonta, como lo aras para conseguir 4 homúnculos nuevos,

-Dante: no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control, de otra forma no le abría propuesto ese ridículo trato a Hohenhim

-E: ¿?... esa es mami!

-D: se s, no celebres tanto

-E: y que vas a hacer?

-D: tengo un primo… que hace algún tiempo me contó que sus 2 hijas habían muerto en la masacre de Ishball y que no podía vivir sin ellas…también era un alquimista y me comento que tenia muchas ganas de volverlas a la vida…Orgullo fue a averiguar si lo avía echo, si lo izo, tendremos 2 y solo nos faltaran 2 mas, si no los encontramos me veré obligada a crearlos con el mísero pedazo de piedra que me queda..

-E: ahh que inteligente tu…

-D: si ya lo sabia

-E : y donde esta Orgullo ahora?

-D: debe venir en camino, yo me pregunto donde rayos esta Codicia: le iba a pedir que fuera a buscar algún otro homúnculo 

-E: debe de estar tomando con rameras en Devil's nest …que envidia me encantaría estar allá con el ¬¬

-D: que dijiste? No te escuche

-E: no nada ,nada…ah mira ahí viene Orgullo

-D: y como te fue?

-E: como crees que le fue si el imbecil no puede hacer nada bien! ( n/a: envidia esta enojado pq no puede estar con codicia xD)

-D: no ofendas mi trabajo! Orgullo es una de mis mejores creaciones, y como te fue?

-Orgullo: me fue… bastante bien , sus suposiciones eran ciertas ama

-D: y donde están?

-O: justo aquí (salen dos niñas de atrás de el, una es muy parecida a la teniente Hawkeye y la otra es muy pequeña)

-D: (examinándolas como a los caballos xD) son perfectas! Si! No sabes lo feliz que me ciento! (dirigiéndose a la mayos, la que se párese a Riza) tu, tu ceras Celos (le mete piedras rojas a la fuerza por la boca) tu te encargaras de tu hermanita, cuídala y has que te haga caso (ahora se dirige a la menor)tu, tu ceras Mentira, debes hacerle caso a todo lo que te diga tu hermana (le mete piedras en la boca), Envidia , cuida de ellas, mientras encuentro a alguien que las entrene OK?

-E: que? No, no lo are!

-D: dije que por mientras, no cera mucho tiempo lo prometo

-E: dije que NO! Me voy con Codicia adiós ¬¬

-D: pero…pero….VUELVE AQUÍ SOY TU MADRE TE LO ORDENO!

-E: muy mi medre ceras pero también tengo un padre y si no te has fijado no hago nada de lo que me dice

-D: o.o

Bueno así termina el capitulo 3 de 14 sins

En el próximo capitulo los 2 ejercito estarán completos….

Bueno eso seria todo!

Déjenme reviews y eso!

Adiós!

DARK ALCHEMIST © eso significa que si me copias te demando!


	4. Miedo, Histeria, e Hipocrecia

Bueno aquí capitulo 4 por que descubrí que me inspiro los viernes en clases de matemática

Así que si no me da lata pasar el fic al PC tal vez ala un capitulo x semana

Y bueno algo que olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior es que celos y mentira no son mi creación, las invento Kmi-san Light alchemist © si le copias te demanda, para un fic de full metal también ni idea si lo habrá subido pero me estuvo jodiendo toda la semana para que pusiera esto xD

Disclaimer: full metal alchemist no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa mi ídola después de Paula ikari xD y Stella de daft punk pero bueno si fma fuera mió seria millonaria Ed se habría casado con migo y rose se habría caído a un acantilado

Bueno al fic!

Capitulo 4: miedo, histeria e hipocresía

-Rayos, como me frustra que todos los datos que les di no hallan servido de nada, ustedes montón de inútiles solo me pudieron conseguir un loco en cueros!

-Si no lo vas a usar me lo devuelves, así se lo paso a Dante para que gane esta absurda guerra ¬¬

-Cállate Lujuria! Y controla a Gula!

-Como quieras, vamos nos gula!

-Si, puedo comer algo?

-No, estas a dieta!

-u.u (se van)

En una esquina se halla un homúnculo desnudo, encorvado como si tuviera fria y con un aspecto muy vago y loco, Hohemhim le toma la boca y a la fuerza le introduce piedras rojas

-Tu ceras Histeria, vístete, si sabes como hacerlo, de lo contrario pódele a Lujuria que te ayude y luego le preguntas que debes hacer

-Si, gracias, se vestirme solo

-Lujuria se halla cruzando esa puerta, dile que te enseñe lo que quieras saber

-Si

-Ah, por fin solo, podré descansar (se sienta en una silla muy roñosa pero su paz de ve interrumpida cuando entran Pereza e Ira saltando alegremente por todos lados! n/a: OMG me entusiasmé xD)

-Tengo un hermanito tengo un hermanito!

-o.o

-Ya te dije que no es tu hermano u¬¬

-Y por que lo traes en brazos?

-Por que se desmayo(cuando llega donde Hohemhim lo pone con cuidado en el suelo

-Veo que encontraste a uno, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte de que ustedes me traigan a un loco y a un niño desmayado! (n/a: OMG se colerizo xD)

-Por lo menos hago algo mas que dar ordenes ¬¬

- Mamá por que el viejo nos grita?

-Por que es un imbecil, ahora ve jugar

-si (se va saltando alegremente)

-El niño se desmayo cuando veníamos en el tren, aparentemente su madre murió en la transmutación

-Ya veo, nos servirá bastante, ahora solo me falta un homúnculo

-Bien por t, pero no crees que deberías terminar con esta estudies, ya sabes que ella no lo hará

-No, no dejare que me arruine la vida…otra vez (le pone piedras rojas al niño y lo toma en brazos para entregárselo a Pereza) llévatelo

-Si…( se retira)

-Oye, no dejes que Ira crea que Miedo es se hermano

-Miedo…si

MIENTRAS TANTO DONDE DANTE….PAM PAM PAM!

Envidia y Codicia están bailando regeton con dos rameras cada uno

-Wuuuu si! Muévete si! Sacúdelo!

-Sangushito! Wu! (n/a: sangushito rameraEnvidiaramera)

Y desde luego no falta la típica interrupción de la madre en un estado de plana cólera

-APAGUENME ESA MUICA INMEDIATAMENTE! Y USTEDES VALLANSE DE AQUÍ! (echa alas rameras) INDECENTES!

-espera espera, tu te quedas (Codicia toma a una de las rameras por el brazo)

-Envidia, no te dije que cuidaras a Celos y a Mentira?

-Si, pero también me dijiste que no me drogara y no te hice caso

-Mal agradecido! ¬¬, y donde las dejaste?

-A quienes?

-A Celos y Mentira

-A ellas, emmm, este…las encerré en una pieza!

-Y que están haciendo?

-Durmiendo, ahora que recuerdo las deje con Orgullo

-Estas demasiado ebrio para hablar coherencias ¬¬ (mira a codicia que esta coqueteando con la ramera que se quedo) NO TE DIJE QUE TE DECICIERAS DE ELLA!

-Lo ciento, no puedo

-Por que no?

-Por que la deje embarazada

-O.O (n/a: cuando la Kmi leyó el borrador puso la misma cara xD) pero se supone que tu no puedes tener hijos!

-Jajaja era broma nada mas quería ver tu reacción

-Entonces deshazte de ella ¬¬

-No puedo

-Por que no?

-(Codicia le muestra el cuello de la ramera donde tenia un símbolo de homúnculo (n/a: en este momento no recuerdo como se llama xD)Por que es una de nosotros

-(pone cara de contenta) Donde la encontraste?

-En Devil's Nest

-Muy bien echo, come una galleta (n/a: jajaja cree que es perro xD)(le mete piedras rojas en la boca), Tu ceras Hipocresía, nos hacías falta una mujer , Codia enséñale lo que tiene que saber.

-Si, vamos linda

-Codicia, vístela decentemente ¬¬

-Siempre lo arruinas todo ¬¬ (se va con Hipocresía)

-Envidia! Res una vergüenza como hijo!

-.(esto se llego al corazón) Perdón u.u

-Si no encuentras al 4 homúnculo jamás recuperaras mi confianza ¬¬

-Esta bien (se oye una explosión)

-Que fue eso?

-No se….

-Ve a averiguar!

-Bueno (se mueve hacia donde fue la explosión) hola…queda alguien vivo?...que rayos le invento una mentira a mi mamá

-espera!

-Mentira, que paso?

-Mi hermana, ella izo que la puerta de la pieza en la que nos encerraste hiciera BUM!

-Celos causo la explosión, donde esta? (n/a: OMG! El se preocupa por ellas! Q ternura!)

-Celos, Orgullo que paso? (moviendo unas piedras)

-Le dio claustrofobia por tu culpa drogadicto!

-Cállate, por que todo exploto?

-Nos tenias encerrados en esa pieza sin baño y son ventanas y Celos se puso mal e hizo fuego y luego todo exploto!

-Celos (muy cariñoso), dime, como hiciste esto?

-Asi (levanta su mano yen la palma apareció una llamita)

-Como todo homúnculo tiene su habilidad especial, la mia es mi rapidez, la tuya que puedes cambiar de forma, Codicia es el escudo final y Celos puede crear fuego.

-OMG, mentira tu que haces?

.No se :P

-Bueno…(gritando) MAMÁ MAMÁ VEN RAPIDO!

-que pasa?

-Mira (le apunta a Ceos que juega alegremente a quemarle el pelo a Orgullo)

-OMFG!

Fin del capitulo 4 próxima semana capitulo 5

Si lo escribo

Dejen reviewe y eso

Ja ne!

DARK ALCHEMIST © si me copias te demando


	5. Vanidad y Arrogancia

Retomando el fic, por fin!, es que no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo al computador, por que tengo como 3 capítulos escritos en mi cuaderno pero ahora si voy a intentar subir un capitulo por semana, asi que aquí estoy sentada enfrente de la pantalla con mi gorrito de escritora y lista para pasar en limpio así que empecemos!!

Disclaimer: full metal alchemist no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran Hiromu Arakawa y los únicos que me pertenecen son los nuevos pecados excepto mentira y cellos que son creación de Wiz-chan y por ultimo si FMA fuera mió seria millonaria, winry habría caído de un 10 piso y yo estaría felizmente casada con Ed .

14 sins/ chapter 5: Vanidad y Arrogancia

A pesar de que en el capitulo anterior termine matando a los padres de celos y mentira, hoy comienzo la historia con Hohenhim hablando misteriosamente con una mujer, que no es Dante, ni Trisha, ni ninguna de sus homunculas.

-Señor Hohenhim se lo suplico (la señora sin nombre esta muy urgida), sin ellos ya no tengo familia, mi marido murió cuando ellos eran aun unos niños y ahora en el accidente de tren, murieron ellos también (ahora esta llorando)

-lo siento señora, pero no puedo correr un riesgo tan grande, una transmutación humana es algo muy peligroso, y 2 son mucho mas (Hohenhim se hace el difícil xD)

-pero usted es un gran alquimista!, se que podrá!

-no, lo siento pero no podré ayudarla –se va hacia su casa y deja a la mujer llorando en el piso-

.-diablos, que día, una mujer se me acercó y me pidió que reviviera a sus hijos.

-y que le dijiste tu?

- que no lo haría, por supuesto!, que crees que soy capaz de arriesgarme de esa manera?

-entonces se te olvido que tu ejercito de homúnculos todavía no esta completo?

-Pereza, mi dulce e ingenua Pereza, envié a Lujuria a buscar al homúnculo faltante , le voy a ganar a Dante.

-Bien por ti! Me voy a ver a Ira y a miedo, cuando están así de callados me da la impresión deque están haciendo algo malo ¬¬

-bueno ve, -ring ring suena el teléfono- Alo??

-Hola, como estas, ex querido mío?

-Dante?

-Si quien mas ¬¬, llamaba para decirte que ya no me faltan homúnculos

-OMG!...emmm etto a mi tampoco me faltan!!! (h) –Hohenhim no mientas!!!-

-entonces estamos listos para comenzar, que te parece en mas o menos una semana?

-me parece perfecto, bye! –corta y le sigue un silencio incomodo-OMFG!!! Que hice!!! Le dije a Dante que estaba listo, pero Lujuria aun no vuelve!!Bueno la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde -se da vuelta- Lujuria!!!, donde esta?

-quien?, Gula?, esta afuera, comiendo

-No el no!, el Homúnculo que te pedí que buscaras . 

-ahh eso, no, era falsa alarma

-O.O y que voy a hacer ahora!, le dije a dante que estaba listo!

- mal echo, mentirosijillo ¬¬

-que voy a hacer u.u –pssss Hohenhim, la señora del principio!- cierto la señora del principio! Gracias Suppy - de nada-

-con quien hablas, quien es Suppy?

-no nadie, me voy a buscarla

-a quien!... se fue, demonios ¬¬. GULA!!!! Ven aquí deja de comer, recuerda que estas a dieta!.

-señora, e tomado una decisión

-señor Hohenhim, va a hacer lo que le pedí??

-si, pero solo con 1, y me lo voy a quedar por su seguridad, pero puede visitarlo cuando quiera.

-pero, por que!

-razones mías, las en mi casa, necesito que me traiga los restos de alguno

-si –se va corriendo-

Ya en casa de Hohenhim….

-su casa es muy bonita y acogedor –mentirosijilla!- shhh-no me chites!-- tome –le entrega los huesos-

-gracias, espéreme afuera si?

-de acuerdo

-Hohenhim comienza a hacer la transmutación, con su siempre leal y confiable piedra filosofal!, todos sabemos lo que pasa enana transmutación así que no especificare mucho, pero algo salio mal, no, Hohenhim no perdió nada de su cuerpo….

-bueno termine-se seca la frente- señora eh aquí su hijo O.O que mierda!!! –Hohenhim!!! Te enseñé palabras como rayos y diablos para que no usaras palabras soeces!!- lo siento, rayos demonios centellas!!!, por que son 2!!-mira su piedra- ah no me queda casi nada!

-perdón!, yo puse los restos de ambos en la bolsa –llora-

-por que! Si solo le dije que uno

-es que me dijo que se quedaría con el! Y son mis hijos por favor entiéndame!, quédese con uno y yo con el otro

-…esta bien! Quédesela y déle esto –le pasa piedras rojas-

- gracias, usted tiene un gran corazón-se va con su homúnculo recién salido del horno - MUAHAHAHAHA bakka!!! –e transforma- no se dio cuenta de que yo no soy la señora del principio!, yo soy Envidia!!!, su hijo y lo acabo de engañar….mamá!!! mamita..Mamá!!!

-que quieres ¬¬

-mira lo que te traje!

-o dios mio1!!

-ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la mentira que le dijiste a mi viajo por teléfono D

-volviste a ser mi hijo predilecto!!! Y el única, ya confió de nuevo en ti!

- jeje

-como lo lograste?

-vi a el viejo hablando con una mujer de una transmutación, y la seguí cuando ella iba a su casa por los restos de sus hijos, cuando venia de vuelta le pegue y me fue donde Hohenhim, te gusta, le puse Vanidad -le muestra el homúnculo-

-ósea que el también me mintió!

-si e izo su homúnculo faltante ahora junto a Vanidad, le llamo Arrogancia

-y tu lo ayudaste a hacer u 7 homúnculo?

-OMG!! SI

-no hay caso contigo eres un inútil!!!!

-GOMEN U.U

Termine por fin!!!!

Jajaja bueno en una semana o mas el próximo capitulo!!!: poderes ocultos!!

Bay bay y dejen reviews!!!


End file.
